ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Omnitrix Part 1
Vilgax tells the story of the battle for the Omnitrix Plot Plumber Grok Plumber Grok is on a plumber base recording a message. (Plumber Grok): We called it operation Vilgax. It was the reason we were plumbers . The reason we lived. Defeating Vilgax was our mission in life. For years we tried to do it. One time we almost sucseeded. Our leader Max Tennyson had almost destroyed him. We thought he was dead. By the time we fought again Max was retired. Without him we stood no chance from the begining, but we had luck. We almost killed him again. Few of us survived and ones that have including me were almost dead. By the time we were in shape to fight he was defeated. We have colected a bunch of stuff from Vilgax's ship and some securiey cameras from our's and more to sum up the entire war with Vilgax after he found out about the omnitrix. Spybots planted on Vilgax's ship show (Vilgax): Any news on the device? (Servant bot): Yes master! We heard that the Operation: Vilgax group is planing to transport the omnitrix from it's current location to a plumber base on the solar system. (Vilgax): Good, when they pass above Earth. We attack. (Servant bot): We also have reports they sent spybots here. The spybot sent all of the video information to Operation: Vilgax. (Spybot): Self destructing in....1....2.....3! KABOOM! Security Cameras at the Operation: Vilgax spaceship (Unnamed recruit plumber): Sir, the spybots have been destroyed, but we got the informaition. They are planing an ambush. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax): The omnitrix must be kept safe at all costs! prepare the Big pointy laser and the omnitrix pod, recruit. The recruit went to the omnitrix room. (Recruit): Xylene, prepare the omnitrix pod (Xylene): It was a honor delivering it. The recruit went to another room where a giant laser canon was. (Recruit): Make sure the laser is ready when we get to Earth. The plumber in charge of it noded. A plumber satellite Vilgax's ship was hidden behind the moon and Operaition: Vilgax's ship passed above earth. Security Cameras on Operation Vilgax spaceship (Leader of Operation: Vilgax, shouting): False alarm! Vilgax isn't here. Sudenly the outside cameras showed a bunch of robots coming. An alarm starts beeping. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax, shouting): He is here! This is not a drill! Do as planed! Evryone runs to their battle positions. A bunch of robots burst in. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax): Alpha team take care of them. A bunch of plumbers started shooting at them, but after a few seconds even more robots entered overwhelming the alpha team plumbers. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax): They are too many! We can't hold them from the omnitrix much longer! Fire the laser! A laser was shot from the ship to Vilgax's hitting right into him, but the robots kept entring and it seemed like there is no end. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax): We're out of options! Xelene launch the omnitrix to former leader Max Tennyson. Xelene launched the omnitrix. (Leader of Operation: Vilgax): Evryone run to the escape pod! I'll hold them of. A few plumbers didn't go to the escape pod, but stayed witht the leader to hold the robots of. After a few seconds all the plumbers who went to hold of the robots, but the leader were injured and taken by others to escape pod. One plumber took the security camera with him. A close up of the plumber is seen revealing him to be''' '''Plumber Grok. Continued in Part 2 Characters Heroes *Vilgax *Servant bot Villains *Operation: Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Operation: Vilgax Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres